You Can Run Dean Winchester Book 1
by IdgitTuesday
Summary: Avamarie Tallow. Hunter. Hunted. Predator. Prey. When you're facing both Heaven and Hell, what do you do? You can't Fight, and You can't Hide, But You can Run.
1. Prologue

**➳ Prologue ➳**

.

 _I remember it like it was yesterday._

 _._

 _And yet it feels like it happened centuries ago._

 _._

 _Even if I wanted to, I could never forget._

 _._

 _Never forget the day that was irrevocably both my salvation and my obliteration. There was no in between._

 _._

 _Never forget the day that my entire world changed. There was no going back._

 _._

 _Never forget the day that I met the Winchesters._


	2. 0

**➳ 0 ➳**

 _ **Dean POV**_  
"Got anything?" I questioned, walking across the motel room to where Sam was looking for a case on his laptop.  
"Nothing so far." he told me, causing me to groan.  
"Seriously?" I sighed, "There hasn't been a case in days."  
"I know." Sam looked up from the screen, turning to face me as he continued, "Dean, don't you think that's a little odd? I mean, we should have found at least _something_ by now."  
I opened my mouth to reply, but before I could, the faint sound of wings flapping was heard behind me, followed by a pained grunt.  
 _Angels._ I barely had time to complete the thought before I whirled around, gun in hand, although I knew the weapon wouldn't do any good.  
"What the hell?" I was definitely not expecting what I saw.  
Castiel was standing in the middle of the room, covered in blood and wounds. He was clutching his stomach and staring at the floor, looking as if he would pass out at any moment. But, when his gaze finally lifted, and I was shocked by the anger and determination I found there.  
"You have to find her." he spoke suddenly, his voice low and rough, "You have to protect her."  
"What? Cas, what's happening?" Sam exclaimed, "Where were you?"  
"You have to get to her before they do." he told us urgently, continuing on as if Sam hadn't spoken, "You have to find a way."  
"Wait, Cas, who are you talking about?" I took a step forward as the Angel began to sway, "What's going on?"  
"Avamarie Tallow." he gasped out, "You have to hurry. Find her before they do."  
With those last few words, Castiel collapsed to the ground. Shaking out of our shocked stupor, Sam and I rushed over to where he lay, the former checking his pulse.  
"He's alive." Sam spoke up, and I gave a sigh of both relief and frustration, "But he's out like a light."  
Together, we managed to get the unconscious man onto one of the motel beds, where he would hopefully recover. Sam and I shared a glance, both of us knowing what this meant.  
 _Here we go again._ I internally groaned.  
"Well," I stated simply, "It looks like we have a case after all.

 **~➳~ _YCR~_ ➳~ _YCR~_ ➳~ _YCR~_ ➳~ _YCR~_ ➳~ _YCR~_ ➳~ _YCR~_ ➳~ _YCR~_ ➳~ _YCR~_ ➳~ _YCR~_ ➳~ _YCR~_ ➳~ _YCR_**

 **A/N: Story begins next chapter!**

 **Special thanks to** _TheNerdyPanda_ **for Following, Favoriting, AND Reviewing! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :3**


	3. 1

**➳ 1 ➳**

 _ **Sam POV**_  
"Dean, I we got a hit." the aforementioned man was at my side immediately as I entered the room with my phone in hand, tense and alert even though it was probably 4AM.

We were both pretty immersed in this case. Cas hadn't woken up yet, and I could tell my brother was just as worried as I was for the Angel. The man's wounds had healed up completely, but he was still unresponsive. We still had no idea what happened to him, or if he would recover at all.

"Alright, I just got a call from Ash, and he got word of our mystery girl." I told him as I moved to pack my stuff, "She's currently in Flagstff, Arizona, but we'd better hurry if we want to catch her. Ash said he had so much trouble locating her, he's convinced that us finding her now is just random luck."

"Okay, so what's our plan of action?" Dean was picking up his things as well, shoving items into his bag quickly, "I mean, from what little Cas said, I'm assuming that she's been on the run for quite some time. We can't just tail her, she'll most likely figure us out in an instant."

"I'm not sure." I admitted as we made out way out of the motel room and towards the impala, holding Cas up between us and attempting to look like we were taking our drunk friend home, "But we can figure it out on the way."

"Great. Hey, at least it's more detailed than some of our previous plans." Dean snorted at that as he shifted the impala into gear, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, well, we have done some pretty crazy stuff." I chuckled slightly, "Maybe this time it'll be easy."

"Don't say that!" Dean exclaimed, throwing a hand up in the air, "Whenever someone says the words 'maybe it'll be easy' it usually turns out to be anything but easy!"

"Dean, that's in the movies." I sighed.

"Do you really want to chance it?" he shot me a look, and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I sassed.

"Bitch." he smirked

"Jerk." I replied to the familiar phrase, grinning.

Dean then pressed down on the accelerator, and we shot down the highway as the sun began to rise in the sky, on our way to find her.

Avamarie Tallow. The girl we had to find. The girl we were told to protect.

The girl with answers.

 _ **Dean POV**_  
We finally reached Flagstaff late in the afternoon due to the fact that we had luckily been relatively close to the city.

We pulled into the parking lot of a slightly run down motel on the outskirts of the city and checked in, paying for a room.

As soon as we got Cas situated on one of the two beds, I decided to go and look around the town a bit while Sam looked up any helpful information that we might need on his laptop.

"Be careful." he told me as I grabbed my jacket, shrugging it on and placing a gun just under the waistband of my jeans as well as a silver knife hidden in my boot.

"Aren't I always?" I gave Sam a grin as I left the room, closing the door behind me.

I was just walking towards the sunlit parking lot when something- _someone_ more like- caught my eye.

It was her.

The mysterious Avamarie Tallow that we had been searching for.

Both Ash and Sam could only find a single picture of her when she was only 6 or 7 before the trail suddenly went cold and she seemed to drop off the face of the universe; not much to work with seeing as she would be about 28 now.

But, despite the lack of knowledge in that department, I could still tell that this was the person that we were looking for.

I had had enough practice being on the run to know what it looked like when someone was trying to get away from someone- or something in this case.

The woman that I was looking at had long chocolate brown hair that flowed down her shoulders in waves. She appeared to be on the short side, probably about 5'3. She had on pastel cream colored leather jacket over a black top, and she had on faded blue jeans that hugged her curves and black boots with a low chunky heel. She had on black leather fingerless gloves and a black purse over her shoulder. She was gorgeous, but that wasn't what I had picked up on.

She was walking swiftly, not too slow but not too fast, as if she were attempting to hurry without catching any unwanted attention. As she walked, she subtly peered at a window or glass surface every few moments, and I guessed that she was checking behind her for signs of pursuit. I also assumed that she had several weapons concealed on her person; she _was_ on the run after all.

Overall, she did a very good job of looking inconspicuous, but by some random chance I had realized it was her. We had been looking for her for days, and by some miracle, we ended up choosing the same motel that she was currently holed up in.

I saw her enter a room, and I quickly made my way towards it, dialing Sam's number as I went.

"Dean?" my younger brother's voice spoke from the phone.

"Room 117. It's by the parking lot." I told him, "Get here fast."

"What?" Sam sounded confused at my abruptness, but I could hear him fumbling for his jacket on the other line, "Why?"

"I found her." I stated, "I found Avamarie Tallow."

 _ **Ava POV**_  
"Shit." I cursed, peering stealthily out the window of my hotel room to see the guy who had spotted me earlier pull out his cell phone.

 _How the hell did they find me?!_ the question rang through my mind, but I couldn't figure out an answer.

I quickly grabbed a flask of holy water from under the bedside table before moving towards the door, pressing my back to the wall next to it so that I was hidden from sight of the windows.

I heard the telltale sound of a lockpick being inserted into the door.

 _Why would a demon use a lockpick?_ I thought confusedly, but I quickly shook the thought away. It was probably a trick to get my guard down. It always was.

Suddenly, the door popped open, and I attacked, splashing out with the holy water and kneeing the figure in the gut before sprinting out the door.

I heard a grunt of pain followed by a yell and the sound of two sets of footsteps running behind me.

I was almost to my car when a familiar click sounded from behind me, freezing me in my tracks.

"Turn around slowly with your hands raised." a voice demanded from behind me.

I obeyed, knowing I would have to wait for an opportunity to escape.

There were two men standing behind me. The first one was extremely tall, with long light brown hair and deep brown puppy eyes. He was the one holding the gun I had heard, and by his expert stance, I could tell that he had had extensive training with it. The second one was the man I had seen through the window on his phone earlier. He was very good looking with dirty blonde hair and intense hazel green eyes, and by the way he was lightly holding his stomach, I could tell he was the one I had lashed out at earlier.

"Look, we just want to talk." the tall one stated calmly.

"Oh, sure." I raised an eyebrow at his words, my voice filled with sarcasm, "That's why you have a gun pointed at me."

"That was just so you wouldn't run away." the second one spoke up, "You see, our, uh, friend showed up in our motel room all bloody and bruised and told us that we had to find you and protect you before 'they' do. That and your name was all he said before he passed out."

"I'm assuming your hunters? Look, I don't know who your friend is, but he shouldn't have sent you." I told them honestly, "You're in danger just being in the same town as me."

"Why?" the tall one asked, but I stayed silent, "Listen, maybe we could help."

I let out a bitter laugh at his words.

"'Help'?" I shook my head, "The last person who tried to 'help' me ended up dead within hours."

The second one let out a laugh, shocking me slightly.

"Well, I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam, and we've both been dead several times." he smirked at my expression, "Danger is nothing new to us sweetheart, so why don't we skip all the arguing and warning us crap and you can just come back to our room so we can figure out what the hell is going on here?"

I stared at him, half startled and half impressed by Dean's words.

"Dea-" the tall one, Sam, started to speak, but I cut him off.

"Alright." I agreed, much to both of the boys' surprise, "I'll come with you."

Sam lowered his gun, and Dean relaxed slightly, offering me a small smile.

"Wow, I didn't think it'd be that easy." Dean admitted.

"It's not." before either of them could even process my words, I lunged forward, simultaneously punching Sam in the jaw and kicking Dean in the groin. They both fell to the ground, and I was unsure if they were unconscious or not, but I sure as hell didn't stay there to find out. I ran away from the two brothers and into the thick Arizona forest.


End file.
